The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated valve comprising an actuating device, a movable plunger and a valve chamber with an opening for the medium passing through it, which opening can be closed by means of the plunger, and further comprising a flexible diaphragm completely sealing the valve chamber against the actuating device and the movable plunger, which diaphragm is fitted into the housing and may be pressed against the edge of the opening by means of the movable plunger.
In general, such valves are used with media loaded with solid matter or aggressive media, for instance with waste water.